Resuum's Story
by Malix Sanders
Summary: CHAPTER 5 FINALLY DONE! --PLEASE-- R&R!
1. Song of Healing

Okay. This is another Zelda story focusing on the Happy Mask Salesman. I've given him the Name Mr Resuum DeMascas, coz I don't know his real name. This is a selection of his memoirs. It's basically a supplement to my next story, which doesn't have a name yet. BTW I have erased TetraForce because the stuff I wanted to do got buggered between the characters, plots e.t.c. I promise this will be better. Sorry to TheGodofDeath; thanx for your review, but I'm sure you'll prefer this. Let's go!  
  
Disimiclaimer (hee): I most likely don't own Zelda. Unless somehow Old Man Shigsy pops his clogs and I find out I'm related to him and so I inherit Ninty. But as of now, no, I don't own Zelly.  
  
CHAPTER ONE- Song of Healing  
  
I, Resuum DeMascas, have decided to write the most memorable points of my life here, so that someone will know the toil I went through to get my masks. First off, and probably most frighteningly dangerous: Majora's Mask.  
  
When I was twenty- four, my Mentor, Hammi Anafei, lay on his deathbed. He told me to look inside his dresser drawer. And so I did. When I opened the drawer, I found a magnificent scroll portraying trials requiring great courage, wisdom and power.  
  
"But what for, Master Anafei?" I asked him.  
  
"For a most wonderful mask called Majora's Mask." He replied to me.  
  
Again I glanced down at the scroll. The trials looked very difficult  
  
"Master, there is no way I can-" I began  
  
"Resuum, what have I told you?"  
  
"Just..have faith." I replied  
  
"Yes. Now, collect the mask, for me. I cannot do it. I will. pass away soon. It had been my life's ambition, that mask."  
  
"For you, Honourable Master Anafei, I will do this."  
  
"Thank you, Resuum. Thank you"  
  
He passed away later that night.  
  
I began my expedition after his funeral. This is what the scroll said:  
  
"To get the Mask of Majora, you must complete the Three Trials: The Mind's Maze, The Body's Maze, and the Leap of Faith. The Mind's maze will test your brainpower, the Body's Maze will test your agility and reflexes, and the Leap of Faith tests your courage. Then, if you complete the challenges, you will obtain the mask. But first, you must be able to play this song:  
  
B A F B A F B A E D E  
  
It is the Song of Healing; it heals the pain and sorrow of souls. Play it now."  
  
And so I did. I went to the large Piano/Organ in the room and began to play. It was such a haunting tune.. But beautiful at the same time.  
  
So, I had played the Song of Healing. I looked at the scroll to see what to do next, and this is what it said:  
  
Once you have played the song on any instrument, you can instantly have it beside you whenever you need it. Call for it with your mind, and it will appear. Now, you must go to The Lost Woods of Hyrule, the hub of dimensions, to get to the lost city of Tuskatze in Termina. This is where the Trials, and ultimately the mask, lie.  
  
Little did I know it was to be a long journey. ~*~  
  
So? Review please. I will be starting a story featuring Link after the defeat of Majora soon. This is just a supplement to it. However, I need to see your thoughts where I could improve. E-mail me too, if possible. Thankies! ((((( 


	2. Path to Tuskatze

Wahey!!! Someone actually reviewed TetraForce!! BTW I tried to take this off to start a new one, so I don't know why its still there. oh well! So here we go! Resuums off to Tuskatze!! Disclaim:kvbkfvb don't own Zelly.  
  
CHAPTER TWO- Majora's Mask  
  
After taking a detour through Kokiri forest (where the children there ushered me out very quickly) I managed to get to the Lost Woods. My scroll told me where to go, but I ended up in a clearing where two "scarecrows" were playing music. I asked for directions.  
  
"Excuse me, sir! Do you know how to get to Termina?" I shouted  
  
"Aaah.. a wanderer. going to Termina. this way, kind sir..." one replied  
  
I climbed down the ladder and followed the "scarecrow". The other sat and watched. They informed me that they were SkullChildren, and their memories only reached back for ten moons, when they first became SkullChildren. I didn't have a clue what they were on about.  
  
"So.. what business takes you to Termina, kind sir.?" The leader asked.  
  
"I am trying to acquire a new mask." I replied  
  
"OONAGUA!!!! You collect masks? Perchance would you be Resuum DeMascas?"  
  
"Yes! How do you know me?" I asked  
  
"I..don't know..but.if you are here...going to Termina.. do you have the Song that heals souls?"  
  
"Why..the Song of Healing? Yes!"  
  
"Come this way!!!!" he said.  
  
He led me through a series of cave passageways so well hidden that to this day I have not found them.  
  
"Look there!" He pointed ahead.  
  
On an altar of stone, a small figure, much like himself, lay.  
  
"She.is my sister.she is dying.she is returning to the earth.soon she will be reborn.but she says it takes too long to die.That she needs the Soul Healer to help her.  
  
"What is her name?"  
  
"Leraje. Please, play your song"  
  
I focused my mind on bringing the organ to me. In no time, there it sat before me, so I sat down to play. {There...the haunting theme again.wait.I feel.like we're sharing our souls.. her and I.I want to be reborn.but the process takes too long.help me..}  
  
I ended the song. All of a sudden, glimmering lights surrounded Leraje, and she disappeared. All that remained was a mask.  
  
"She has been embraced by our good Earth Mother. Thank you Soul Healer."  
  
The SkullChild walked over to the Altar and picked up the mask. He carried the mask over to Resuum.  
  
"Here, take it. You deserve it." He said.  
  
"Why.thank you!!!" I said. These Skullkids were very generous.  
  
"Be warned: whenever that mask is placed on.. there's no telling what might happen."  
  
I thanked him again, and he led me through more caves, where, finally, we reached an abyss.  
  
"Down there.that's Termina." just jump, then go left.. that's Tuskatze.Goodbye."  
  
The Skullkid backflipped and disappeared. So I guess the only way forward was down.  
  
"Just have faith," I said to myself. Then I threw myself off the cliff and into the Abyss, where pictures of Gorons, Zoras and the like whirled past me in a blaze of colours.. Then I panicked. What if the Skullkid lied? What if I land and break every bone in my body..? Or worse still..what if this is in fact a bottomless pit? 


	3. The Tuskatze Trials

Wahey! You're actually replying to me! Thanx so far to Link Masters, The God of Death and Snowsilver for displaying interest!!! You lot are great. If anyone oot there has any suggestions, please e-mail or tell me by review!!!! I'll always be adding new Chapters! (PS new story today)  
  
Disy: Dinnae own Zelly  
  
CHAPTER THREE - TUSKATZE TRIALS  
  
Resuum fell through the dark air at a rapid pace.  
  
When will this end? He thought. And as I said those words, I slowed down and came to a stop. The darkness around me dissapated, and I checked my surroundings.  
  
I was in a dingy cell, and there were four doors around me: In front, there was a door marked 'Clock Town'. To my right, a door marked 'Maetrix3' Behind me, A door marked 'Hyrule'. To my left, a door marked 'Tuskatze'.  
  
Finally, I thought. The Trials, and Master Anafei's legacy.  
  
I walked up to the door and put my hand on the handle..but stopped. And listened. What was that? It sounded.like the Song of Healing..  
  
I turned the handle and stepped through the door.  
  
A wonderful sight was before me. A city, dead for millenia, its stone buildings crumbling and withering. But it looked so beautiful in the sunset. Before me, there was a path that led up to what could only be described as a cathedral. I walked along this path, taking in the wonder all around me. (A/N: This is an alternate universe place of Ikana Canyon but with different buildings. Fingers crossed for Stone Tower Temple!).  
  
I soon came to the doors of the building. A sign on the door, engraved in Hylian, then an unknown language beneath it, said:  
  
'Welcome to Tuzkatze Temple. The Three Trials and Majora's Mask lie within.'  
  
"Well, this is it." I said to myself. I pushed wide open the doors.  
  
"Oh my Ladies Three.." I said astonished.  
  
The whole room around me was upside down! I dared to look down off of the ledge in which I stood. A vast expanse of sky. One trip, and this quest is over. Across from my ledge, there was another ledge, with an engraving on it that looked like the ones on the scroll. But there was no way I could reach it now. It was simply too far away. Maybe I'll find a bridge switch to activate somewhere.  
  
There were two doors on the left hand wall, one with swirls and one with triangular swirls. I went through the former.  
  
I was in a room with a pedestal in front of me. On top of that there was a glass orb, which I walked over to and looked into.  
  
Inside, there was a thick fog, nothing else. Slowly it began to change form. Slowly, a small brown cube image appeared inside the crystal, and it began to spin, faster and faster and faster.  
  
It was at this point when I looked up and saw the room spinning around me. I closed my eyes and rubbed them, then opened them again. No change.  
  
"Oh dear!" I said.. " If the door doesn't stand still, then I'll never get out!!"  
  
I began to panic. How can you get out of a spinning room? Then it hit me. The orb! I had to break it!  
  
I took out a small mallet that used to be my mentor's weapon, and swiftly brought it down on the orb.  
  
CLANG!! Nothing!!! I tried again and again, but the glass would not break!!  
  
I slumped to the floor. I couldn't bear it. I had failed everything. My quest, my mentor and myself.  
  
By chance I looked at the orb, and noticed the cube inside it. It was still spinning. I suddenly remembered something Master Anafei had told me:  
  
"Remember, Resuum, to think is to create, and to will is to control."  
  
That got me thinking. Could I stop the box from spinning? Well, it was worth a go.  
  
I stared hard at the cube. Stop, I told it. I will you to stop, thus I control you, The cube stopped spinning. As did the room. Letters now appeared inside the orb.  
  
You have passed the Maze of the Mind. Telekinesis has awakened inside you. Exit and enter the Maze of the Body.  
  
And so I did just that.  
  
When I had entered the room, the door behind me barred shut by itself. I observed the room.  
  
It was like a passage dug out of the earth, and I could see boulders rolling around. Wait. above me, floating in midair, was a silver rupee.  
  
I decided to try to find a way out of the room, dodging the boulders that could turn corners by themselves. As I made my way around the chamber, I saw even more rupees, seven in total, all in hard to reach places. Maybe I could use telekinesis to bring the rupees to me, and maybe something would happen if I collected all of them, I thought. And I could also make a tidy sum, too.  
  
I gazed at one of the rupees willing it towards me. Nothing happened. Perhaps I could use telekinesis on myself? So I tried. Not a thing.  
  
Suddenly I was thrown to the floor, my side searing with pain. A boulder had crashed right into me. I rolled out of its path, before it crushed me, only to find I was in in front of another one. Jumping up quickly (which was hard to do; my side hurt badly) I limped over to what looked like a set of stairs, which I hastily climbed.  
  
Damn It!! Damn It by Din's Inferno! I thought. I then remembered a red potion in my backpack, which I hastily took a draught of it, and felt my bashed abdomen repairing itself. But I was still angry at the damn Trials. Looking around, I noticed that if I jumped, I could reach one of the rupees. And safely land on another raised platform. And so, I jumped.  
  
As soon as I got within distance, I grabbed the rupee, which made a strange twinkling sound, and landed safely on the opposite ledge. Perfect. I pocketed the money.  
  
Another rupee lay on the platform across from mine, and stepping over the gap, I managed to claim it. It too made a jingle, but this was higher than the first.  
  
In order to get the next rupee, I had to jump back onto the floor, and dodge through three boulders, but it showed to be just a matter of dexterity. And before I knew it, I had grabbed rupee#3  
  
The rest of the rupees proved to be just as easy. I had the in no time. When I had grabbed the last one, lying in the path of a boulder, the door that I had came through opened. When I reached it, I saw a message on it saying:  
  
"Your agility and dexterity have been greatly improved. You can move so fast, that people will not see it. Now, prepare for your final task."  
  
I opened the door, and I already knew what the next challenge would be. I had to leap the chasm.  
  
I backed up from my platform as much as I could. I kept telling myself "Just have faith" and "To will is to control". And before I knew what I was doing, I had leapt.  
  
I was soaring through the air. It was an amazing feeling. I could feel the cool breeze on my face. And then I opened my eyes.  
  
I wasn't going to make it. I was only halfway.  
  
Oh no! What have I done!! I' ve failed for sure!! No!!! It can't end like this!!  
  
I shut my eyes and prepare to fall into the sky.. . .  
  
I had stopped moving.  
  
I opened my eyes, and found that I was simply floating in midair. My telekinesis!!!!!  
  
Slowly I began to 'swim' through the air towars the platform. Phew. That was far too close. I hope this mask is worth it.  
  
I landed on the platform seconds later, and approached the door. Yes. This was it.  
  
I felt the tension rise up in me as I pushed open the door.  
  
The room beyond was in total darkness. I could just make out the forms of pillars scattered around the room, and many had fallen down and crumbled to dust.  
  
But right before me was my prize. Majora's Mask.  
  
I raced towrds it. So beautiful..so elegantly made, yet..  
  
I feared it. I could feel an evil aura around the mask. It made me shiver all over.  
  
I wished I no longer had the mask. But I couldn't just leave it. My Mentor wanted me to have it. And so, I placed it securely in my backpack, taking it home with me to Hyrule.  
  
But as you all know, I was later ambushed by a SkullKid and had the mask stolen from me. But that kid, Link, got it back for me. Sure, he took forever and had to go back in time several times, but I managed to get the mask, and when I did, I found that all of the evil presence had disappeared from it.  
  
I now use Majora's Mask as a cereal bowl.  
  
__~*~__  
  
Well, he finally got the Mask back. And next he'll be telling us where he got the BloodPain mask.it's a very..horiffic..one. Stayed tuned. BTW my other story, Seven Sages is up, so go R&R this, then R&R that.  
  
See ya soon... 


	4. BloodPain

So. BloodPain. Evil mask, but helps Link and his dear friend XXXXX later on, but not without a cost (Not telling who it is, though..)  
  
Chapter 4 - BloodPain  
  
After collecting the Mask of Majora, which had its power released, I rested for a while in the Stock Pot Inn. (I know I said to the Hero that I'd be gone immediately, but who can blame me? Clock Town is a lovely place.) So, after booking a room (which turned out to be very shabby) I went to a fabulous bar called the Milk Bar. The concept of it confused me; a bar that only sells milk? Anyway, I ordered a glass of milk (which cost me 100 rupees, in celebration of the Hero) and watched the band that was performing on stage. "The Indigo-Go's", I think that's what their name was. Very good, performing a song called "On the back of a turtle".  
  
At around midnight I left the bar, and walked out the door. Instead of going to my room in the Inn, I traveled to a platform opposite the Mayor's office, where I sat and looked at all the masks I had with me. The Mirror mask, The SoulGrasp Mask, Romani's mask and my personal favourite, Anafei's mask. Whenever I wore that one, I was inspired to search for the secrets of the lands, like I ahd loved to do in the earlier years, when Master Anafei was alive. My mentor told me that he received it from a place called the Realm of Masks. I myself was astounded at this claim, and so from that point I continually quizzed him on his experience there. All I got out from him was that the realm was a place of darkness, and despite the name, there looked as if there were no masks there at all.  
  
As I closed my basckpack, I sat and stared up into the infinite reaches of the sky, and in particular, the Moon that had threatened to wipe out all of Termina. I wondered where the spirit of the mask had disappeared to. It was at that moment when I heard a voice inside my head.  
  
"I'm right here, Resuum. I'm right here with you." It said.  
  
"Who's there? Where are you?" I shouted in reply.  
  
"Why, I'm inside you, Resuum. I am part of you. Now and forever.  
  
I clutched at my head, and the voice began laughing a laugh of evil, of malice.  
  
"I have a present for you, Resuum." The voice told me.  
  
"NO! Begone, you evil creature..."  
  
Suddenly, my face began to burn horribly. I yelled in pain..it was as if my very blood was boiling..i grabbed at my face, and the searing pain intensified. I could feel my skin roasting, burning, changing. I could feel it as it boiled under my fingertips...and I could do nothing about it. I screamed and writhed in agony, as the pain scarred my visage...and then it began to cool, as quickly as it had begun. But the coolness did not stop. Ice passed through my blood and it froze my facial features...my lips were chilled and obviously turning purple.  
  
I screamed as loud as I could under the pain, but when the sound escaped my frozen lips, it was a soul-shattering screech of disturbing sound... and what part of my bone was not already affected by the ice was chilled. The screech hung in the air, and suddenly I collapsed face down.  
  
The heat was gone. The ice was gone. But what was before me pained me and punished me more than these tortures.  
  
I lifted myself and touched my face. I was wearing a mask. I took it off and turned it around. I stared deep into it's eyes.  
  
It was a circular mask coloured red on one side and black on the other. Around the left eye were images of a person in terrible pain. On the right side was a person, rising from a grave, and standing on the figure from the left side. It was frightening.  
  
It was the BloodPain. 


	5. The Spirits Within

Kdoki, Chappy five.haven't updated for ages, so REVIEW CONSTANTLY TELLING ME TO UPDATE ON PAIN OF DEATH!!! Or something along those lines. So, here's chappy 5..  
  
CHAPTER 5- The Spirits Within  
  
I looked at the mask, and the eye-holes looked back at me, dull, lifeless and empty. But there was something in this mask that made a feeling of dread sweep over me.  
  
It was at this point that I saw someone come in from my right, beside the door to the Inn. It seemed to be a boy, but on closer inspection I saw it was none other than Kafei, who had been shrunk to the size of a minor by Majora. He ran through, opened the Inn door, and entered.  
  
However brief this encounter, it took my mind off of what and just happened. I turned my attention once again to thnat fearful mask.  
  
'Is it over ?' I thought. Big mistake.  
  
'Of course not Resuum, you insufferable fool.' Came the voice again. 'I am here.but not for long'.  
  
In an angry tone, I bellowed 'LEAVE ME BE!!!!'  
  
A chuckle.  
  
'Oh,' said the voice 'I am leaving right now.'  
  
It was then that I heard a long scream, emanating from the Inn. I looked over to see the door bang open, and Kafei catapulted from it. He went flying through the air, and I was sure that he would be killed on impact with the wall of the building opposite. But Kafei's flight halted, and he came to rest a few metres from the wall, still floating. He blinked, and started to move in mydirection.  
  
Another chuckle.  
  
Kafei shouted 'What's going on here?!', an undertone of panic in his voice.  
  
And then, he stopped, four feet from me, facing me.  
  
I felt a small tingle, and notcied that the BloodPain mask was vibrating violently in my hands, and I dropped it. But it did not fall. It hovered there, and turned itself over. I watched shakily as it did this.  
  
Then, without warning, it flew staright up, a few feet above my head. At this point, I had the most painful headache of my life. It felt as though my mind was being stabbed by thousands of daggers, each descending then twisting into my brain, secreting more pain from its venemous tip. The pain was so intense I could not see, I could not hear, it could not speak, I could not breathe..I never noticed Anju running out of the roof door and shouting for Kafei.I never saw the mask beginning to glow.  
  
The headache abruptly released its hold on me, and I staggered backwards. I must have hit the gate and fell off the platform, for seconds later I found myself on the ground. And I looked up.  
  
As I did so, purple flames erupted from my eyes. The agony.I liken it to the headache.both were as painful as the other.the flames shot forth and reached the mask, were they transformed themselves.  
  
To this day I remember that shape. It was an image that I had only seen once before, in the Great Halls of Tuskatze. A human shape, but with a large, heart-shaped chest, with two long whip-like 'ropes' hanging from the wrists. This shape hovered in flame-form behind the mask. Then it shaped itself into an image corporeal. And I stared at it.  
  
He had found his way back, after the hero had done so well destroying it.  
  
He had found his way back to Termina, and his name was Majora. 


End file.
